A Fuck Mothering Ninja
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Naruto has Alucard and series sealed in him at birth. Hevey limes and gore. NaruHin gaarlee
1. Chapter 1

"Crap if I ever meet whoever came up with this overused gimmick I'm going to send him straight to hell I mean this is the tenth time I've had to do this ten times today," the shinigami said looking down at the two newborn baby's.

"Lord shinigami please … shut the hell up give had to go through this so many times that I know what you're going to ask and here's the what I'm going to do your daughter will get the nine tails chakra and I will give your son two very powerful souls from another world and you will live," the shinigami interrupted.

"Um Ok," Minato responded.

As the shinigami faded Minato heard a chuckle that sent Chills down his spine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So I know it was short even for me but I wrote this at 4 am and I'm already working on the next chapter.

PS this will be dark and a lot of death and blood and one rape late in the story


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was laying on his bed in his shed looking at the roof talking to the two voices in his Alucard and Seras they had been there his entire life the only people who had been their for him.

"Hey Naruto isn't today your birthday," Seras asked.

"Oh yay I guess but I rather not talk about that," Naruto told them.

"I have an idea Naruto when your parents throw your sister's party I have a surprise for you that will also become your gift," he said letting out his signature insane laugh.

"Um will this get me in trouble like that time you asked me to eat the Dynamos wife's cat," he asked remembering how bad the punishment even though it was delicious.

"Well if they trace it back to you they will have to get thru me," he said in a tone that made him sound even more like a homicidal maniac.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was standing in the corner hoping that whatever Alucard was planning would be over soon he hated having to be inside this house nearly every time he ever stepped inside he got in trouble as he tried to hide deeper into the corner when a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes about his size came over carrying a small box.

"Hay Hinata how are you doing," he asked not wanting to get in trouble.

"Oh well I brought you a gift," she answered.

"Hey Hinata my gifts go over on that table,"Naruko said taking the present and opening the box and taking out the cross necklace out.

"That is actually for Naruto not you your gift is on the table," she said taking the necklace back and pouting it around Naruto's neck.

"What this freak he shouldn't even be here," Naruko said walking away in frustration.

"Thanks but why did you stand up why did you even bother to get me anything," he asked not knowing what to think.

"Oh well a few months ago you saved me from a group of bullies," she answered.

As Naruto and Hinata talked Alucard started his plan he started by materializing in the hallway and then persuaded to tip every painting in the house took out a can of spray paint and painted on every wall The Crimson Fucker was here and then went to Minato and Kushina's bed and ripped it to shreds he followed up by going to the kitchen and unplugged the fridge and finished by walking through the wall into the dining room.

"Hey kids who wants to see a dead body,"he said with a huge smile.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," Minato asked.

"I'm the guy who wants to kill your entire family," he said with the same smile he had when he came in.

Minato acting on instinct ran at him only to be bitch slapped into the wall.

"Relay I'm not going to kill you today I'm thinking that when you're about to accomplish your dream I'm going to snatch your life and bathe in your misery," he said as he disappearing leaving only a note that Kushina read out loud.

To whom it may concern

Death is coming for you all

It will de slow and painful

I will start with your son

Then your wife

And last when you're about to give up on life

I will take your daughter then you will be alone

Whenever you try to be happy

I will be Thayer

To take it away

Sincerely the Crimson fucker.

After that the party was understandably cut short wahl the family tried to find out why this man wanted them to dye.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his "room" talking to Alucard about what had happened.

"So you did that why," Naruto asked confused.

"Well I'm planning on training you to take my place plus it's fucking fun," he answered

"Wait you mean you mean you want to teach me," he asked.

"Yep and when I'm done you're going to show them how wrong they wear," he said with manic laughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done OK I'm doing another story which is a lot different focusing on the character


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seven years since Naruto started training under Alucard and he had changed he had grown to be 5'3 and was just going to keep growing his wardrobe consists of riding boots, black dress pants/shirts, and a red trench coat with a fedora with a extra large rim.

Naruto and Hinata wear at school waiting for Iruka to start the exam when Kiba came up to them and said in all seriousness :

"When I beat you in the exam I Hinata will be fawning all over me," he said with a smirk.

"OK but when I beat you Ima eat you dog," he told him licking his Lips.

"What the hell are you insane,"Kiba said freaked out by the boy in front of him.

"Yes he is now can you just leave us in peace," Hinata said pulling in close to Naruto.

"All right class time for the exam," he said being ignored by his students.

When he was about to yell a large Bang went through the class followed by Hinata shouting for the class to be quite.

"Thank you Hinata now then as you all now today is the final exam this is the written portion once you are done hand it in and head outside for the next part," Iruka said passing out the exam.

Naruto and Hinata wear the first two done that were followed by Naruko then after ten minutes came Sasuke they waited for a full hour waiting finally Kiba came out.

"OK next is the taijutsu test we will be going in order you finished the written exam with the first going against the last in this case Naruto vs Kiba," Iruka told the children.

"Ha now once I beat you and show Hinata that she should be with me he," said with a smirk.

"Go," Iruka called out.

Kiba ran at him and threw a right hook hitting him dead on thinking he had won he was not expecting for Naruto to grab akamaru and jump back and said:

"Told ya so," he then bit the dog's head off.

"What the hell you bastard I'm going to kill you," Kiba scouted out as began to run at him trying to kill Naruto only for him to grab Kiba's arm and rip his arm off of his torso and then started to beat him with his own arm until he passed out.

"Well guess I win," Naruto said dropping Kiba's arm and walking over to Hinata.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done

Sup well new chapter anyways I'm looking for a prof reader and I have no insensitive for it other then you get a smiley sticker


	4. Chapter 4

É haAfter Naruto's merciless beating of Kiba everyone went silent. Except for one pink haired banshee.

"What the hell why did you try and kill him you freak ," Sakura yeld.

"Hay bitch guess what,"Naruto asked.

"What"

"Shut The fuck up or ima kill you"

After that no one said anything until Iruka announced that the next match was Sakura vs they were in the arena Sakura got into the academy taijutsu stance and Hinata just stood there her body relaxed and a calm expression.

GO

And just like that they were off Sakura charged with a right hook hitting Hinata hard in her face only for her to not budge an inch Hinata then grabbed Sakura's arm and then snaps it like a twig she then threw her out of the arena.

"Winner Hinata," Iruka exclaimed to the class

After the rest of the class had gone it was time for the accuracy test Naruto went last he didn't even pick up a kunai he took out a pitch black devise and leveled it to the target and pulled the trigger and less than a second later the target and half of the other two was disintegrated.

Everyone was in complete shock.

"Let's move on I just want this to be over," he said pointing an at Iruka casually.

"N. is Jut.s. ," Iruka stoderd out.

They went back inside and Iruka brought one student into another class and gave them the test

Until it got to Naruto.

"OK you pass already now here's your headband now please don't kill me," Iruka pleaded

"Hahahahahahaha don't worry you make me laugh I will kill you last," he said laughing as he left.

Once he was back in the classroom Iruka told the class that tomorrow they will get thare teams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done

Sup well new chapter anyways I'm looking for a prof reader and I have no insensitive for it other then you get a smiley sticker. PM me

And here's the first poll

Naruto and Hinata's team

Naruko 0

Sasuke 0

Ino 0

(Recently freed mental patient) OC 1


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Hinata had been waiting for tonight since they were eight tonight was the night Hinata was going to become a vampire but the separation was what they were most excited for.

Hinata was lying on her bed as Naruto was out grabbing part of the "ceremony" that was very important.

"Hay sweaty got the stuff," Naruto said holding up a rubber sheet tied around an unconscious Kiba.

"So what's first," she asked with a psychotic smile.

Well my bloody rose first we take the sheet's of the bed and put the rubber sheet on so we don't make mess," he said bringing her into a kiss.

Once they had replaced the sheet's Naruto put Kiba on the bed and took out a small pill and put it in his mouth.

"OK we have five minute's tell he Wakes up now we start the ceremony," he said drawing a knife across his hand and once the blood hit the floor it grew and split into two being's one was tall with long black hair wearing the same clothes as Naruto the other was a Women with blonde hair and a police uniform.

"Hinata let me introduce you to my father and my older sister Alucard and Seras," Naruto introduced

"Oh I finally get to meet the girl who Naruto is willing to die for I'm impressed no wonder he can't stop thinking about your tits they are bigger than my fucking head," Alucard said with a perfervid grin.

"Here is the Canon young master," Seras said giving Naruto a silver Case.

"Oh is that fine me," Hinata asked.

"Yes but first the ceremony,"Naruto answered grabbing Hinata and bringing her into a kiss that moved down to her neck then the kiss turned into nips then into a bite.

"Oh keep going," Hinata moaned out.

"Not yet my love but soon," Naruto said kissing her once more.

"What's going on where am I," Kiba said waking up.

"Ah finally your up time for diner," Naruto said rubbing his hands together.

"What are you talking about," Kiba asked.

"Simple you are going to be mine and Hinata's first human meal," Naruto answered taking a knife out and chopping Kiba's hand off and taking a bite out of it before handing it over to Hinata.

After that everything went white and when they woke up they were naked covered in blood embracing each other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done

Sup well new chapter anyways I'm looking for a prof reader and I have no insensitive for it other then you get a smiley sticker.

The three member of the team is Ino because she has ten votes to 0 to all the others except for Naruko with 1 Lot's of Ino lover's.

And finally I get this a lot I am a French Canadian and my first language is French and grammar is a lot different than English and I'm honestly I'm still learning grammar the mane resign Im doing this in English is because it gets a lot more views and I honestly can't find a singular French.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell happened last night last thing I remembered was Naruto giving me Kiba's hand and then everything went red and then nothing," Hinata asked.

"Yeah it feels like someone stabbed me in my skull"

"Oh you two went fucking nuts you went through that kid in like 10 minutes and then you started going at it like rabbits," Alucard answered.

"Oh god what happened to Seras," Hinata asked looking at the decapitated blonde head on a spike.

"Oh she got in between the two of you and you kinda ripped her head off and ate her don't worry she's in Naruto seal … by the way maybe you should get dressed not that I'm complaining just you have to go to school in like 10 minutes," Alucard explained.

"Oh fuck Hinata grab your headband I'll get us our bag's," Naruto disappeared with a Pop.

"What was that how did he disappear,"

"Hehehehehehehehe it's one of Naruto's new ability's he is now everywhere and nowhere he's pretty much omnipresent like me"

POP

"Ok now for clothes" he said as his skin morphed into his clothes.

"Ehm what about me"

"Oh yeah Clothes beam" a beam of light shot out of his hand and hit Hinata and once the light faded it revealed Hinata wearing a red leather bra a red leather jacket that went down to her midriff a paer of black jean shorts and black high heel boots her head band then appeared around her waist.

"Wow good choice do you have a mirror"

"Yay but your a vampire now you don't have a reflection so it's kinda useless"

"Oh yay gonna have to get youst to this," she said scratching the back of her head.

"We should he'd to class but first let's fix those eyes shall we"

"What Are you talking about"

"Oh well it's a side effect your eye's are red now and you have Fang's but back to what I was saying this you'll need these byakugan colored contacts and don't worry you can still use it," he said giving her the contacts.

Once they got to school Iruka explained the team's Naruto didn't lesion until it got to him and man was he pissed him Hinata and Into that was fine but the jonin sensei was Kushina what the hell wear they thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kushina pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina had her Genin team meet her at the Namikaze estate

"Ok now I'm going to ask you questions individually starting with Ino," she explained to her students.

Once Naruto and Hinata had left the room she looked at Ino and said:

"Shall we Begin"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done

Sup well new chapter anyways I'm looking for a prof reader and I have no insensitive for it other then you get a smiley sticker.

OK so I'm going to start addressing comments

nrunruh99: thank you

rebmul: hehehe no but I am going to have her redeemed

onishin tsukitenshi : you are right but there are stores on this site with much worse titles and finally English is not my first language so yes do go on.

Guest who reviewed on Nov 14: thank you I learned English by TFS


	7. Chapter 7

"OK Ino the first question is what do you think about your team mates," kushina asked.

"In all honesty they intimidate me to all hell,"

"OK next question what is your dream,"

"To be the first female head of my clan,"

"OK what is your greatest fear,"

"snakes"

"OK now tell me the first thing to come to mind,"

"OK"

Red

Blue

Mother

Father

Brother

No

Sister

No

Team

Together

Naruto

Creepy

Hinata

Pass

Hokage

Leader

Village

Home

Ninja

Gard

Blood

Heart

Alone

Scard

"OK done can you please send in Hinata please,"

"Yes mam,"

"OK Hinata the first question is what do you think about your team mates," kushina asked.

"I love Naruto and I don't care about Ino,"

"next question what is your dream,"

"To mary Naruto and free the Branch family of the hyuga,"

"OK what is your greatest fear,"

"Nothing,"

"OK now tell me the first thing to come to mind,"

"OK"

Red

Blood

Blue

Ocean

Mother

Dead

Father

Ass hat

Brother

Neji

Sister

Innocent

Team

Pass

Naruto

Love

Ino

Weak

Hokage

Basterd

Village

Soon

Ninja

Pass

Blood

Yum

Alone

… Naruto

"Thank you can you tell Naruto to come in,"

"Sure,"

"OK let's begin,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK so Proofreader still open and next chapter you will find out a lot more about Naruto.

I'm going to do the shout outs every three chapters

And last I'm working on another story but this one tracks priority


	8. Chapter 8

"OK Naruto how are you," kushina asked.

"Confused and pissed,"

"What are your likes,"

"Hinata, lee, red meat, hunting, killing, relishing in the pain and misery of those I hate and blood lots and lots of blood.

"OK what do you hate,"

" Minato, Naruko, most of the civilian and ninja consul, the main branch of the hyuga clan minus Hinata and Hanabi the entire inuzuka clan, aburame clan, and most people on this planet,"

"What is your dream,"

"I have a lot of dream's but the one I'd give them all up for is to marry Hinata"

"What is your most cherished memory,"

"The day I met Hinata"

"Who is your hero,"

"Alucard Dalv"

"Who"

"He's the man that trained me,"

"Oh well what is your greatest fear,"

"Hinata on her period,"

"What do you think of your team mates,"

" ino's dad is pretty cool and I don't have an opinion on her yet,"

"And I would literally kill everyone in the village for her without a second thought,"

"Oh wow you really love her a lot don't you,"

"Yep"

"Now tell me the first thing to come to mind"

"OK"

Red

Blood

Blue

Sky

Mother

Meh

Father

Death by sodamy

Brother

Nope

Sister

Death by impalement

Team

Alone

Ino

Meh

Hinata

True love

Hokage

Hate

Village

Burn

Ninja

Weapon

Blood

Yum

Alone

Daily

"OK I can't wait for your training to begin,"

"Ya ya ya whatever now I have a few question's for you," Naruto stated.

"What are they?"

"First why are you even leading this team"

"Because I want to get close to you i … I have been a horrible mother to you and I want to make it up to you"

"Really for some reason I have believing that after you ignored me for 12 years and let Naruko use me as a punching bag and you think just by becoming my teacher i'll forgive you well then ...you're right," he finished laughing,"

"What it's that simple to get your forgiveness but…

"I read your mind whale you answered my question and wow Minato is even more of an ass hole then I thought and that's saying something,"

"How what you can read minds,"

"I'll tell you advancely but I have a date with my love see ya,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK so Proofreader still open and next chapter you will be the start of the wave arc.

The Alucard Dalv thing came from count Vladimir Dracula the actual person Dracula was based off of for more information on him look up Vlad the impaler.

I'm going to do the shout outs next chapter

The new story will be up tomorrow. Its called the blank pirates it's about if characters from another anime, cartoon book, or movie became a group of pirates and its sister story a of gild of blank and you can guess what that one's about.


	9. Chapter 9

"OK so you have completed fifty D mission's when we get another one but for now we have one to go get groceries for an agoraphobic or …. Lord Hokage we just got a messenger toad from team 7," the ANBU interrupted the Hokage.

"What did it say"

"During the mission they were sent on they encountered the demon brother's and Zabuza the demon of the mist thaer. jonin sensei was badly hurt and is in critical condition and cannot be moved,"

"Get a team ready to be deployed as back up immediately," yelled to the ANBU.

"Ehm if I may say you have the three of the highest scoring genen of this year and a kage level ninja right in front of you who can be ready to go in," he paused looking at Ino and asked how long it would tack her to get ready.

"About 30 minutes,"

"About 30 minutes," he finished

"Fine you can go but your priority is to save Naruko that is the only thing that matters," he agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minute's later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once they had met up at the gate kushina explained how it would take a day to get their.

"Fuck that shit I'll get us there in less than a minute," he said grabbing them all in his arms and disappear and reappear on top of Sakura.

"How When why who, how did we get here," Kushina

"Muffin button," Naruto answered.

"That doesn't explain anything,"

"Heh you think that's bad you water till you see what happened during the transport," Naruto laughed out.

"Want are you talking about and get the hell off of me you fat bitch," came a muffled voice of Sakura from under Ino who was still out cold from the trip.

"Hear let me help you," Hinata said helping Ino up.

"What ..hic.. is going ..hic.. on in their," came a voice of an elderly man with a beer gut wearing a grey wife beater and a pair of grey khaki shorts.

The old man looked at them and said:

"Who the ..hic.. hell are ..hic.. you,"

"Wear back up from the hidden leaf," Hinata answered.

"What they sent you rejects why didn't they send someone useful not the two freaks and another useless bitch," Naruko yelled at them only to get no reaction from them.

"So what's the situation," Kushina asked.

"Well kakashi is half dead and we promised to guard tazuna till the bridge is completed,"

"Ok until kakashi is healed I will take over your training so where was he in your training so where were you in training,"

"We were at the water walking exercise," Naruko answered with a smirk.

The three members of team 11 started to laugh at Naruko.

"What so funny,"

"We all learned that way before we graguatid hell Ino's working with my chakra element naruto has already masted the uzumaki chains and Hinata is Making her one version of the gentle fist," kushina answered.

"What how,"

"Well we worked hard and never had everything Handed to us so we work extra hard to get strong,"

Naruko stormed out in a huff and slammed the door behind her.

"That went well," Naruto said finishing the chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK so Proofreader still open and next chapter you will be the start of the wave arc.

Longist chapter yet

Shout outs

Rebmul me two she is my favorite mother in all ouve anime, and I hate plot holes sothe hole kiba thing will be revealed be patient and about Naruto's clothes Superman is the answer to that.

Lord of lycans yes he can. And I will be doing that scene but with someone other than sasuke.

Nightwind83 shit will hit the fan I promise. Kiba will be answered

If you want me to shout out to you it has to be at least 3 words

First pole

I'm planning on giving sasuke one of the souls Alucard has consumed through his immortal life here are your chosis

Rip Van Winkle 0

Schrodinger 0

Major 0

The Valentines ( both of them) 0

Walter 0

Anderson 1

Dandy man 0

My vote is for Anderson ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Once everything was explained to Tenzin's family Tsunami made dinner for them

It was a simple rice dish but their was enough to go around.

"Thank you very Much miss but myself and Hinata are on a very strict diet and bright enough food for me and Hinata," Naruto said in sealing two piping hot bowls of unknown sludge.

"What is that it looks like blood," Sakura asked squmishly.

"Blood ramin,"

" that actually blood,"

"Yep and he meat is just chunks of flesh and brain tiseu its delicious,"he said taking a chunk of meat with his chopsticks.

"How can you just talk when you are going to die," Inari ran out of the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him," tenzin said only for Naruto to grab his shoulder.

"Let me I think I can convince him to calm down," he said following after Inari.

"What do you want," Inari asked as Naruto climbed out onto the roof.

"Just wanted to tell you a story it was my eighth birthday I had stolen a piece of my sister's cake because I knew I wasn't going to her any but once my dad found out he got real mad you see he is the hokage no one ever disobeyed him so when he told me to apologise and I didn't he decided to show me what happens to people who piss him off he sent spinning ball of death through my stomach it would of killed most people I'm just lucky I guess,"naruto explained to inari.

"Yeah right you think i … what the hell how did you get that," inari yield referring to The spiral shaped scar on his stomach.

" I just told you now this part is important I learned that day that if you want something to change you have to do it yourself now head back in and finish your dinner I'm going for a walk," Naruto said opening the window for inari.

As Naruto looked out at the forest as he started on a very enthusiastic walk through a forest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open and next chapter team's 7 hellish training

Shout out

Rebmul hehehehe oh I was hoping someone would say that but no it's because they don't want to see it like how people in the DC universe want to see him as a person but as a sentinel perfecting them but for Naruto and Alucard it's out of fear.

Daniel 26 whale that's a great idea much better than what I had plans for him but I'm giving the decision to the fans of this story.

First pole

I'm planning on giving sasuke one of the souls Alucard has consumed through his immortal life here are your chosis

Rip Van Winkle 0

Schrodinger 0

Major 0

The Valentines ( both of them) 1

Walter 0

Anderson 2

Dandy man 0

My vote is for Anderson ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Team 7 was outside waiting for Kushina to tell them their training regiment.

"OK Sakura from what you told me you are the only one that has mastered water walking so put these on and then do fifty laps around the pond and you two put these on and climb those trees till Sakura has finished and if I think your not going all out you'll be doing it till you pass out," she said giving them a set of arm and leg weights that weigh fifty pounds each.

"What that's insane," Naruko said.

"My team did this as a lite warm up very day since I became their sensei and it was two easy for them now get to it," Kushina yelled at the group

Sasuke and Sakura started training but Naruko had better things to do in her opinion and she came up with a way out once she was at the top of the tree she created a Shadow clone to do the work as she ran off

As Naruko went through the town she didn't see anyone until she hit time square water she saw Naruto handing out what looked like some kind of meat dish to the villagers she got a wicked idea to get these people to turn on him.

"Don't eat that he works for gato,"she called to the group of villagers only for them to look at her and started laughed.

"Hu why are you laughing that can be poisoned or some thing,"

"He you bony know shit about gato he wants us alive so he can get more money out of us you stopped girl," an elderly man spoke for the group.

"You are supposed to be training you should head back or I can send you back," Naruto said looking at her like she was a little kid trying to get out of her chorus.

"Yah right like you can even lay a hand on me compared to you i'm a demigod,"

What happened next shocked everyone their Naruto shot his arm of with one of his guns and did some had seal's the result of which was another him appearing and started serving the people who were still shocked by what he had done he then ran at Naruko grabbed her by the head and appeared in front of Kushina with a smile and a knocked out Naruko.

"So she ditched and i'm a take the emo and the banshee by," Naruto then grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and disappeared again.

"Hu what happened last thing I remember is putting Naruto in his place," Naruko said looking up at Kushina.

"Now what should your punishment be hmm oh that's perfect," Kushina said unsealing a scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Narutos speshul training xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ok now Sakura you get a gun now in about one mile that way is an area with training dummies now get the hell out of here so I can talk to Sasuke," Naruto said tossing her a flintlock rifle.

"What you can't …. Go I want to talk to him", Sasuke interrupted.

As Sakura left Naruto turned to Sasuke and said:

"I know you want to kill your brother at any cost so here is my question would you sell your soul,"

"Yes I would do anything to kill him,"Sasuke told him

"Good now tell him that you're in charge and if he steps out of line just tell me OK oh and sweet dreams," Naruto said punching Sasuke in the stomach so hard he passed out.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and headed to wear he told Sakura to go and called out:

"Come on by dinner you will be using that thing like Rip-Van-Wrinkle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10 hours latter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke had just woke up and saw that he had been moved and wondered if his dream was real that was when he heard a BANG and looked over to see Sakura poynting the thing Naruto had thrown at her earlier but their was a pink line coming out of the end he followed with his eye's and saw that it ended up spelling out her name and then going through three training dummies.

"Well it look's like it's time to head back for dinner," Naruto said standing up from a throne that disappeared in a pool of blood.

"What happened why did you knock me out," Sasuke yield at them.

"He explained it to you when you took your nap now get up don't you want to see what my mom did for Naruko's punishment," Naruto said picking him up like he was nothing he then grabbed Sakura and teleported to tenzin's kitchen just in Time to see Naruko enter wearing a bikini with metal wires coming out all over it binding her arms and Lap'sas also walking as if her entire

was stiff.

"Oh you went with the body binder honestly I would of gone with the humiliation binder same pain more humiliation," Naruto said with a psychotic smile.

"Well she wouldn't of bean able to run the Lap's all day and I made sure she ran full Sprint," Kushina said entering the house.

"Oh you did that didn't you and I thought I was a sadista" he said with a smile.

And finally Naruko passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open.

Shout out

Longest chapter yet

Rebmul hehehehe oh I was hoping someone would say that but no it's because they don't want to see it like how people in the DC universe don't want to see him as a person but as a sentinel protecting them but for Naruto and Alucard it's out of fear.

Daniel 26 whale that's a great idea much better than what I had plans for him but I'm giving the decision to the fans of this story.

Neema amriy I honestly love Sasuke he makes a great foil for Naruto but I do agree fuck him.

First pole

sasuke's soul is going to be a surprise. And I have good news … and bad. Good news when this ends their is going to be a second Sears of this handling the shippuden story.

Bad I'm abandoning a dragon ninja honestly I write things I like and well it's just I can't I've been trying but I'm stuck but I'm giving you a choice on the next story.

Naruto and seven deadly sins (anime) 1 ( mine)

Naruto and avatar (only Azula) 0

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto goes insane (non violent this is most likely going to be shit) 0


	12. Character profile 1

Personality\ clothes

Naruto

Height: 5'11 foot

Weight: 160 with clothes and weapons

Hat\hair: long unkempt blonde hair

Shirt: a black dress shirt under a red overcoat

Pants: black jeans

Shoes: black loafers

Weapon's: all of them.

Notes: he summons his gun's form the ether, will do anything Anything for Hinata, has three rules 1 never hurt those who do not deserve it 2 never break a promise 3 kill all ass hole's slowly

Hinata

Height: 4'11 foot

Weight: 150 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: long black

Shirt: mesh sleeveless with red leather jacket With the stomach cut off

Pants: leather Shorts

Shoes: sandals

Weapon: Rapier and harkonnen ( a Anti tank rifle ( a cannon bitches love cannon's)

Note's: is the person who gave Naruto his rules, is more open to giving people a chance

Ino

Height: 4'9 foot

Weight:145 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: buzz cut

Shirt: gray tank top

Pants: gray cargo pants

Shoes: army boots

Weapons: Scythe as big as her

Note's: blood thirsty sycophant

Kushina

Height: 5'11 foot

Weight:150 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: long red hair with hidden fox ears

Shirt: long Green dress

Pants: nothing

Shoes: sandals

Weapon: all of them

Note's: N/A (plots a bitch)

Sakura,

Height: 4'9 foot

Weight: 145 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: long pink

Shirt /pants: pink pants suit

Shoes: loafers

Weapons: flintlock musket

Note's:completely insane but always happy

Sasuke

Height: 6 foot

Weight: 200 with clothes and weapons(he has over 100 beanets on him at all times)

Hat\hair: buzz cut

Outfit: same as alexsander

Weapons: beanets

Note's:is a born again Christian

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open.

Shout out

Rebmul Merlin is not gonna be in it no take backs (I already have it planned out and she's will be in it but not till close to the end)

Pole

Naruto and seven deadly sins (anime) 2 ( mine)

Naruto and avatar (mainly azula) 0

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto goes insane (non violent this is most likely going to be shit) 0

I'm going to do this for every story.

And I may not do another chapter till the new year.


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto was guarding Tazuna with Sasuke, Sakura and ino when a thick fog appeared on the nearly finished bridge.

"Guess he's better who gets him," Sakura asked to the rest of the group.

Nearly instantly Sasuke called dibs followed by ino calling the overflow Naruto just yawned and took a nap board with the situation.

Then Zabuza called out from the mist that this wouldn't be a challenge.

Sasuke ran at Zabuza and attacked him using a pair of bayonet that Zabuza blocked with his sword but it still sent him back a few feet surprised by the power he now held thinking that if he distracted the boy haku could kill the bridge builder so he gave haku the signal to attack by switching the sword to his left hand and running at Sasuke that cut through the ground to some degree.

Haku knowing the signal ran at the bridge builder only to stop when she saw her father standing in front of her with a stick in his hand.

"Yo...y … ou're dead I killed you," he stuttered out

"Shut up monster if you want to live," the specter yield.

She closed her mouth and lowered her head afraid of what was happening.

"Good now have a good nite sweetie and remembered daddy hates you," the Specter slowly turned into a 13 year old blonde girl with a giant scythe that cut through the sacred boy's neck.

"How haku is just as strong as me how did you do it," Zabuza asked bewildered his cnoy answer was the blade ripping through his flesh and severing his spine.

"Well that was easy Anyone elts think we over trained," Sasuke asked.

"Yeah you did but hell soon you'll be my level oh Sakura can you kill them," Naruto said pointing at the mist.

Once the mist cleared it revealing a short fat man with a bulbous nose sunglasses and a custom designed suite and an army of about 250 all Sakura did was raise her gun and pulled the trigger and with that one shot she killed exactly 148 including gato as the rest ran off in fear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

If someone review's saying anything I will release the next chapter as soon as I see it but I'm also holding it hostage meaning no chapter's till a review ( actually if no one review's I'll update next week) Mwhahahahahahahahahahah.

Proofreader still open

If you like my stories check out just one dude he is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than me and did this way better

10/10 is an average villager and vampires can train a lot faster than humans (the first is power the second is skill)

Alucard infinite

Shinagamy 10000000

9 tail 1600/50

8 tail 1500/100

7 tail 1400/50

6 tail 1300/20

5 tail 1100/50

4 tail 1000/50

3 tail 1000/50

2 tail 800/50

1 tail 700/50

Minato 700/950

Average kage 650/850

Naruto 600/600

Hinata 580/590

Sasuke 500/500

Kushina 420/420 (if you make that joke I will find you and I will make you pay)

Ino 420/420

Sakura 410/460

Kakashi 410/410

average jonin/Zabuza/haku 400/400

Average chunin 350/350

Naruko 325/325

Average Genin 290/290

Shout out

Pole

Naruto and seven deadly sins (anime) 2 ( mine)

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto bleach 0


	14. Chapter 13

Deadacatid to williamgodfree1995 yes it was short but hopefully this makes up for it

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Team's 7 and 11 had returned from the wave mission a month ago and people had already spread rumors about how "the great hero Naruko had taken on an army of 2000 men and two special jonin single handedly" and whale Naruto and Hinata didn't say anything the others were pissed off wanting to go kick Naruko's ass but Naruto would not let them but one of the group had a way to get they had done to be known by the village.

"Minato I want both my and kakashi's the wave mission reports made public now,"kushina said barging into Minato's office.

"Kushina why do you want them to be public it would only embarrass you and your team," he responded calmly.

"Have you even read them,"

"No but Naruko has told me everything including how your team wasn't even Genin material,"

"Read kakashi's report and see how much of a liar she is and when you're done I will be expecting an apology,"she said slamming the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was heading to meet up with his friends when he smelled something that interested him.

So he turned off his course and ended up watching as Naruko seemed to be defending some kid but that wasn't what had he been interested in it was the redheaded boy hiding In the tree he could smell the blood on his hands as well as the 1 tail sealed inside of him. He was about to make a move when he saw a familiar shimmer and decided to sit back and see what happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shimmer xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The shimmer walked up behind the red headed demon vessel and took out my pistol and sealing tag and whispered into his ear:

"Nighty night red have a good nap,"

Once the tag was placed on the back of his head the redhead fell asleep as seal's appeared all around him and the shimmer turned visible revealing a 14 year old boy with a black buzz cut wearing a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up a pair of jeans, combat boots and a back pack.

"Hay Lee want some help kidnapping this defenseless little boy," Naruto asked appearing out of the tree.

"Fuck off Naruto you know fully well he's a jinchuriki with a broken seal I'm just going to take him to Kushina and get it fixed maybe get a drink with him you know help him get use to life with out the demon talking to him constantly," The now named Lee answered.

"Oh come on you know I don't juge hell I'm the first one in line for pretty much anything,"Naruto said poking the unconscious boy with his foot.

"So the meeting that you called what's it about?"

"The chunin exam we are going all out no holding back,"

"Well shit this is gonna be fun anyone we can't kill?"

"Naruko, any jinchuriki's,Shino,Choji and Shikamaru,"

"So same as always but when are you going to bring those three into the fold?"

"When I have two, anyways I was wondering how's he doing?"

"Oh you know the usual kill you and all monsters and use the corps as a sex doll it's getting annoying but hell he is still a fucking badass I mean his name is DOOMGUY it's like he is just a character made to just be a faceless warrior that just wants genocide of all he thinks is evil,"

"Eh we'll see you at the meeting," Naruto said walking into the tree.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open

OK the reason I have DOOM in this is because I went over every character in Hellsing and none of them fit for him and DOOM fits in the Hellsing universe.

If you like my stories check out just one dude he is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than me and did this way better

10/10 is an average villager and vampires can train a lot faster than humans (the first is power the second is skill)

Alucard infinite

Shinagamy 10000000

9 tail 1600/50

8 tail 1500/100

7 tail 1400/50

6 tail 1300/20

5 tail 1100/50

4 tail 1000/50

3 tail 1000/50

2 tail 800/50

1 tail 700/50

Minato 700/950

Average kage 650/850

Naruto 600/600

Hinata 580/590

Lee 550/550

Gaara 300/790

Sasuke 500/500

Kushina 420/420 (if you make that joke I will find you and I will make you pay)

Ino 420/420

Sakura 410/460

Kakashi 410/410

average jonin 400/400

Average chunin 350/350

Naruko 325/325

Average Genin 290/290

Shout out

Hey guess what next chapter will be mostly just gaaraxlee but also very important plot so you have to read my yaoi Hahahahahah ( honestly it's just fluff and I will separate them( PS I'm bi and my second favorite Naruto ship is gaara x Lee so that's why I'm showing them off here and after next chapter you may have to suffer thru 2 maybe 3 more times in the rest of the series and I'm going g all the way to ruling Boruto))

Pole

Naruto and seven deadly sins (anime) 2 ( mine)

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto bleach 0


	15. Chapter 14

It was the first day of the chunin exams and team 11 was walking through the academy building

They just ignored a group of Genin who were fooled by a genjutsu and kept going until they got to the right classroom once they got to the right room a group of rain nin came up to them and said:

"Oh more week lea" … BLAM… he didn't finish his sentence because his brain was currently all over his teammate's.

"Well looks like you're one man short for the exam's you better get a move on out before your down 2," Ino chuckled out.

As the 2 remaining ran non ran away Hinata spoke out to the rest of the Genin:

"If you want to live run home to your home's and prey we don't want to kill you."once that was said most of the Genin ran away leaving 7 teams including team 11 for a total of 21 Genin.

"Ok mag… why are there few of you their was over 150 registered," A tall man wearing a trench a black coat and a gray bandana.

"Oh we scared them off they really didn't have the stomach to be ninja," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"That was my job you little piece of shit now what am I supposed to do," he yelled at the blonde.

"Oh Come on Ibiki you know me those guys weren't going to make it past your test so I got rid of them,"

"Fine I guess you can just wait for Anko," the now named Ibiki said sounding defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A loud crash came from the window standing there was a woman in a brown trench coat and a pair of cargo shorts above her was a banner that said:

The wonderful and sexy Anko

"Where's Ibiki and why are there so few left their are like 7 team's left," Anko asked looking around for Ibiki.

"Oh I scared everyone off and since there wasn't enough for his test so he told us to sit here and wait for you," Naruto explained.

"Oh well guess you that doesn't matter meat me at training ground 44 in 10 minutes," she said diving out the another window disappearing in a poff of smoke.

Each one of the Genin left some in different ways the sound nin and team 8 and a team that was trying for the seventh time jumped out the same window as Anko team 7 was taken there by Sasuke when he opined a thick book the sand team was picked up by sand and flew out another window team 10 just disappeared in a flash of what looked like lightning but the first team to leave was team 11 that just disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx10 minutes later training ground 44xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"OK so since their thare is one to many teams for the final test, this exam will be a race to the building in the center, and before you ask Naruto yes you can kill each other, The full does not have to arrive at the building as long as you get there you're in the final, When the alarm rings you can enter the forest from any entrance,so pick your entrance and wait for the alarm," Anko explained.

Then once the alarm went each team ran as fast as they staying together all except team 11 because Naruto decided to get him and his team a "snack" in the form of the sound team. He killed them easily it took him 1 minute to kill all three and 30 defends to eat one a smile on his face as he gained the power of his soul including his memory's.

Once every one of the remaining Genin got to the tower they were greeted by the fourth hokage who was spouting some nonsense about beating proud of them and ext but Naruto wasn't paying attention. One Genin that naruto now new was Kabuto gave up. All naruto really paid attention to was that in one month would be a tournament to see if they were ready to be chunin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open

Shout out

Meema amiry: yep DOOMGUY  and I will write it like that every time.

If you like my stories check out just one dude he is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than me and did this way better

10/10 is an average villager and vampires can train a lot faster than humans (the first is power the second is skill)

Alucard infinite

Shinagamy 10000000

9 tail 1600/50

8 tail 1500/100

7 tail 1400/50

6 tail 1300/20

5 tail 1100/50

4 tail 1000/50

3 tail 1000/50

2 tail 800/50

1 tail 700/50

Minato 700/950

Average kage 650/850

Naruto 600/600

Hinata 580/590

Lee 550/550

Gaara 300/790

Sasuke 500/500

Kushina 420/420 (if you make that joke I will find you and I will make you pay)

Ino 420/420

Sakura 410/460

Kakashi 410/410

average jonin 400/400

Average chunin 350/350

Naruko 325/325

Average Genin 290/290

Hey guess what next chapter will be mostly just gaaraxlee but also very important plot so you have to read my yaoi Hahahahahah ( honestly it's just fluff and I will separate them( PS I'm bi and my second favorite Naruto ship is gaara x Lee so that's why I'm showing them off here and after next chapter you may have to suffer thru 2 maybe 3 more times in the rest of the series and I'm going g all the way to ruling Boruto))

Pole

Fairy Tail and seven deadly sins (anime) 1 ( mine) so yeah I I'm an idiot this has been wrong this entire time it had never been Naruto it's always been Fairy Tail sorry.

PS I'm restarting the poe

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto bleach 0


	16. character profile 2

I will be doing one of these every arc as a character description

Personality\ clothes

Naruto

Height: 5'11 foot

Weight: 160 with clothes and weapons

Hat\hair: shoulder length straight blonde hair, a large brimmed fedora

Shirt: a black dress shirt under a red overcoat

Pants: black jeans

Shoes: black loafers

Weapon's: all of them.

Notes: he summons his gun's form the ether, will do anything Anything for Hinata, has four rules 1 never hurt those who do not deserve it 2 never break a promise 3 kill all ass hole's slowly 4 throw rules 12&3 out the window whenever he feels like it

Hinata

Height: 4'11 foot

Weight: 150 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: long black in a bun

Shirt: red leather jacket With the stomach cut off and nothing underneath

Pants: leather Shorts

Shoes: sandals

Weapon: Rapier and harkonnen ( a Anti tank rifle ( a cannon bitches love cannon's)

Note's: is the person who gave Naruto his rules, is more open to giving people a chance.

Ino

Height: 4'9 foot

Weight:145 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: buzz cut

Shirt: gray tank top

Pants: gray cargo pants

Shoes: army boots

Weapons: Scythe as big as her

Note's: blood thirsty sycophant

Kushina

Height: 5'11

Weight:150 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: long red hair with hidden fox ears

Shirt: long Green dress

Pants: nothing

Shoes: sandals

Weapon: all of them

Note's: N/A (plots a bitch)

Naruko

Height: 5'11 foot

Weight: 150 with clothes and weapons

Hat\hair: long blonde hair in two pigtails

Outfit: orange tracksuit

Shoes: orange sneakers

Weapon's: a katana & a three

Notes:N/A (plots a bitch again)

Gaara

Height: 5'5 foot

Weight: 200 pounds with clothes and weapons (a lot of sand)

Hat\hair: same as anime

Shirt: same as anime

Pants: same as anime

Shoes: same as anime

Weapon's: sand

Notes: very timid around Lee and sacred of Hinata

Sakura,

Height: 4'9 foot

Weight: 145 with clothes and weapons

Hat\ hair: long pink

Shirt /pants: pink pants suit

Shoes: loafers

Weapons: flintlock musket

Note's:completely insane but always happy

Lee

Height: 6 foot

Weight: 300 with clothes and weapons (all of those guns)

Hat\hair: buzz cut/ DOOM GUY'S helmet

Shirt: green camo

Pants: green camo

Shoes: green army boots

Weapon's: everything that has been in DOOM

Notes vary protective of gaara and slow to anger … but if you piss him off you will most likely die painfully

Sasuke

Height: 6 foot

Weight: 200 with clothes and weapons(he has over 100 beanets on him at all times)

Hat\hair: buzz cut

Outfit: same as alexsander

Weapons: beanets

Note's:is a born again Christian

Official ships by the end if this arc gaara x Lee, sasuke x Sakura, Naruto X Hinata

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX. of awesome

Proofreader still open.

Shout out

Guest who said s/he is going to watch Hellsing abridged join us in the realm of awesome

Sorry iv been gone so long school's been hell

So since I f##d up with name's I'm resetting the pole

Fairy tail and seven deadly sins (anime) 0

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto and elder scrolls crossover: 1 mine


	17. Chapter 15

Naruto was pissed, he had the entire month planned out now it was thrown out the dam window all because the dam village council wanted answers about how he had gotten so strong. So hear he is in front of a bunch of ass holes who are looking for a reason to make his life a living hell.

'Naruto Uzumaki namikaze you are accused of stealing clan secrets from the namikaze and uzumaki clan how do you plead,' Minato said with a smirk

'Bullshit what secrets have stolen,' he responded angrily.

'You stole the flying raijin,the shadow clone, the rasengan as well as multiple seal's and weapons,' The answer came from one of his advisor's.

'OK so you have no proof so bring it,'he said trying to piss them off.

'We have eyewitnesses to you using the the flying raijin,the shadow clone and the stolen weapons as well as we found the Uzumaki scrolls in your apartment,'the other advisor replied.

'OK I only use blood clones, my mother the head of the Uzumaki clan gave the scrolls to me ,the the flying raijin is over rated and the weapons don't belong to any clan so anything else,' he said with a big grin.

'Blood clones are only a theory no one can survive making one,' Minato responded with a glare.

Naruto just ripped his arm of and through it at Minato only for it to turn into another Naruto and his arm growing back.

'This is a blood clone currently there is five other people in the world who can use it all of which are in this village,' he said happy that he could prove Minato rong.

'Fine so we have to get Kushina to see if you're lying about the scrolls the clone proves you can do a blood clone so what should we cover next,' inoichi the head of the yamanaka clan asked the group.

'How about the weapons,' shikaku suggested.

'Ok why the hell do you think that's stolen,'Naruto asked.

'Well we … um …. Wanted to know where they came from they just got mix into the charges,' Minato said Obviously he didn't think that naruto would get a chance to defend himself.

'OK well their cald Gunn's the man who taught me gave them to me they have many different kinds, I personally prefer handguns do to their versatility, but there's shotguns for lots of damage but only for short range or if you later long-range you could use a sniper,' as he spoke he took them out of his coat

'Oh who is the man who taught you,'Minato asked.

'Oh one of the to people you sealed inside of me his name is Alucard he is the reason me and my Friend's are so strong as well as why I can't die and frost me I've tried, but that is hard to believe so how about I demonstrate by letting you hit me with everything you have any volunteers,'he finished.

Minato was the first to go by stabbing him in the heart with a kunai, Naruto just took out of his chest Minato the slamd a rasengan into his face naruto fell to the floor without a head.

Geus he was all talk,' Minato said with a smile thinking he ha won.

'How could you just kill your own son like that,' Chojiro yield at the blond.

'That worthless piece of shit was only my son is blood not in spirit,' Minato answered not knowing he had just cemented the anger of everyone on the council with kid's.

Well that was surprising I didn't think you would so openly try and kill your son but oh well, now let's move on how about the flying raijin,' naruto said coming out of the floor his body once was.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement.

'Uh… yes I guess so but how are you alive you didn't have a head,' a random civilian council man asked.

'Oh that's simple the regeneration,'he answered like it was no big deal.

'Hu but what ...we aren't going to get anything else about it are we,' Iruka asked.

'Hehehehehehehehe you're lucky you got this much,' he answered.

'Ok so the flying raijin how did you get it,' Iruka asked.

'Oh that's simple I have no fucking clue it's because of some shit with Alucard all I really know is that I can teleport some wear as long as I can think about it but if you want to know more ask Kushina she knows more than I do,' he answered like it was no big deal.

'Wait what about the rasengan,' Minato called out trying to cling to his last hope of not looking like a fool.

'Fine what do you have on me,' he said sounding anger quite obvious in his voice.

'Um … you … uh … we don't have anything for that but that it was in the only existing written copy of the flying raijin,' Minato said looking defeated.

'I'm going home if you have any other fake charges I will be at home re working the next 29 days,'he said leaving the council room and heading back to his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open

Shout out

10/10 is an average villager and vampires can train a lot faster than humans (the first is power the second is skill)

Alucard infinite

Shinagamy 10000000

9 tail 1600/50

8 tail 1500/100

7 tail 1400/50

6 tail 1300/20

5 tail 1100/50

4 tail 1000/50

3 tail 1000/50

2 tail 800/50

1 tail 700/50

Minato 700/950

Average kage 650/850

Naruto 600/600

Hinata 580/590

Lee 550/550

Gaara 300/790

Sasuke 500/500

Kushina 420/420 (if you make that joke I will find you and I will make you pay)

Ino 420/420

Sakura 410/460

Kakashi 410/410

average jonin 400/400

Average chunin 350/350

Naruko 325/325

Average Genin 290/290

Pole

Fairy Tail and seven deadly sins 0

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto bleach 0

I had an idea for another Naruto and fairy tail that I'm changing my vote to it 1


	18. Chapter 16

The first round of the tournament was about to begin it was Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga.

The two walked into the arena where Hayate was standing waiting to start the match.

'Today is the day I get justice for the branch family,' Neji said getting into the gentle fist stance.

Hinata just drew her sword.

The fight started with Neji running at Hinata With his arm raised for a palm strike Hinata just jumped over him and landed behind him, she then kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground Neji jumped back up with with a kunai in hand and stabbed Hinata in the chest followed up by the eight trigram 64 palm he started walking away with a smirk deactivating his bakugan thinking he won only to feel something cold be placed on the back of his neck.

'You've lost,' Hinata said adding just enough pressure to brake the skin.

Neji was shocked he knew he hit the tenketsu she shouldn't be able to move let alone sneak up behind him, now he had no choice but to you his secret weapon, he jumped forward and turned around taking out a sealing scroll and opened it revealing Hanabi unconscious and beaten thoroughly.

'You bastard why would you bring in a hostage,' Hinata yield.

'To get my revenge now forfeit and I won't kill her,' Neji said raising a kunai.

Hinata grit her teeth and raised her sword and seemingly disappeared and reappeared right behind Neji her hand seemingly on fire as she slamend it into his hand sending him flying across the arena catching Hanabi as she fell.

The referee walked over to Neji and checked him and declared Hinata the winner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the infirmary xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once Hinata had made sure Hanabi was alright she went to see Neji.

'How are you feeling,'Hinata asked.

'What did you do to me,' Neji said freaking out.

'I removed the caged bird seal it was perfect it hurts like hell for punishing you for kidnapping Hanabi plus I was going to do it anyways,'Hinata answered.

What how did you do that and why,' he asked surprised that a member of 'the main family' would do that.

Simple I hate what the Hyuga clan is I want to rid it of the separation between the branch and the main family.

'I don't know how to thank you,' Neji said tears of joy in his eyes.

'Tell me where you got the seal you used on Hanabi a storing seal capable of holding a human is one of the most complex seals,'she asked with a serious look.

'Lord hokage gave it to me and told me what to do with it he wanted me to kill you,' he answered.

'Thank you but you should rest now,' she said leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next round xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Will Ino and Temari come down for the next round,' Hayate announced.

Temari took her fan of of her back and Ino placed her scythe's blade on the ground and got ready for a fight.

The round started with Ino charging at Temari with her scythe,Tamari blocked the attack with her fan, ino put her hand on the ground and put Temari in an illusion of her greatest fear (gaara) ino walked up to her and slammed the blunt end of her scythe knocking temari out.

Ino was announced as the winner and the next match was set up

Sakura vs Tenten

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open

Shout out

Rebmul you think this stuffs I fucked up wait till you see what I have planned. And i'm sorry about the omakes I changed it back

10/10 is an average villager and vampires can train a lot faster than humans (the first is power the second is skill)

Alucard infinite

Shinagamy 10000000

9 tail 1600/50

8 tail 1500/100

7 tail 1400/50

6 tail 1300/20

5 tail 1100/50

4 tail 1000/50

3 tail 1000/50

2 tail 800/50

1 tail 700/50

Minato 700/950

Average kage 650/850

Naruto 700/610

Hinata 680/600

Lee 550/550

Gaara 300/790

Sasuke 600/600

Ino 500/500

Sakura 500/500

Kushina 450/450

Kakashi 410/410

Average jonin 400/400

Naruko 360/360

Average chunin 350/350

Average Genin 290/290

Pole

Fairy Tail and seven deadly sins 0

Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto bleach 1

Naruto and fairy tail 1


	19. Chapter 17

Sakura vs Tenten

Tenten took out to scrolls and got into a fighting stance while sakura just sopon her riffle.

The ref started the match.

Tenten threw twenty kunai and thirty shuriken only for sakura to shout her riffle destroying all of the weapons followed by the bul going through tenten's chest.

'That was way too easy,' Sakura said with a bored tone.

'Um next match is Shikamaru vs Shino,'the ref announced.

'What a drag I surrender I can't beat shino with his bugs,' Shikamaru said with a bored sigh.

'OK well then then I guess is Naruto VS Naruko,' the ref said as Cheer's for Naruko went through the stadium.

A kunai landed in the arena and in a poof of smoke Naruko appeared with a smirk. Most of the crowd was impressed by her entrance.

Music was heard by the crowd as a mass of of black appeared in the sky as music started to play ( born this way by thousand foot krutch ( not Lady gaga)). as the black mass got closer the crowd realized that it was a cloud of bats. It landed raveling that Naruto was sitting in a throne inside of the bats. By the time the bat's dispersed the song had ended leaving a shocked stadium.

'What how when who WHAT,' Naruko freaked out in shock from his entice.

'Can you be a little more specific,' Naruto asked with a grin.

'How did you do that,' Naruko yeld.

'Oh well the music was played through the speaker system, the bats were a gift from my sensei, and the throne was made of an extremely lightweight stone and it's hollow so the bats only had to carry about ten pounds plus me, so any questions,' he asked with the same smirk.

The crowd was shocked into silence. very few were not confessed only those who knew Naruto.

'OK no questions good let's start the match,' Naruto said snapping everyone out of their stoper.

The ref started the match and Naruko ran at Naruto using multi Shadow clone jutsu to summon hundreds of herself to attack him with, some stabbed him with kunai some threw shuriken two created a rasengan shoved it threw his pelvis and finally the real one took out her sword and drove it through his heart pining him two the ground.

Winner Naru… the ref was interrupted by a laugh coming from every direction as the inter stadium looked at Nautos crops they saw that it was rising beating pulled up by some unknown force.

'Hehehe do you really think that that could kill me,' Naruto chuckled out.

'How are you still alive,'Naruko asked.

She was right to ask after all Naruto was riddled with kunai and shuriken, their was to holes in his body one was from the sword the other from the two clone's who used the rasengan but that wasn't all at some point during the barrage of attacks his neck was snapped so bad his spine broke the skin.

'Trust me you can't kill no one can and when I say no one I mean it even I have tried to kill myself, hell even the Hokage has tried, so you can't win trust so give up,' Naruto finished as his neck finished healing.

Naruko was at a lost for words so she did the first thing to come to mind she went in for hand to hand combat.

Naruko's first and only attack was a punch going for Naruto's jaw but he dodged out of the way and broke her arm followed by a kice to her Left leg Naruto dropping her to the ground. Naruko then walked up to Naruko and stomped on to her back fracturing her spine walking away and sitting on his throne, Naruto was announced the winner so he summoned his bats and flew away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Proofreader still open

Next chapter the invasion

Shout out

10/10 is an average villager and vampires can train a lot faster than humans (the first is power the second is skill)

Alucard infinite

Shinigami 10000000

9 tail 1600/50

8 tail 1500/100

7 tail 1400/50

6 tail 1300/20

5 tail 1100/50

4 tail 1000/50

3 tail 1000/50

2 tail 800/50

1 tail 700/50

Minato 700/950

Average kage 650/850

Naruto 700/70

Hinata 680/600

Lee 550/550

Gaara 300/790

Sasuke 600/600

Ino 500/500

Sakura 500/500

Kushina 450/450

Kakashi 410/410

Average jonin 400/400

Naruko 360/360

Average chunin 350/350

Average Genin 290/290

I decided that I would put what the story will be like in more detail.

Pole

During the battle of Fairy Tail when it looks like they're about to be defeated the four mysterious strangers appear bearing the mark of Fairy Tail to save the day. Title The seven deadly fairy's

Fairy Tail and seven deadly sins 0

After the battle against father truth wanted to do an experiment what happens when a jinjuriki is given 7 philosopher's stones. Title the sins of naruto Naruto and the seven sins (fullmetal alchemist) 0

Naruto dies after a mob attack he is adopted by kenpachi. Title Son of kenpachi. Naruto bleach 1

The third Hokage is scared for Naruto but when one of his oldest trends comes to the village he asks him to take him in knowing no one in foray would know about the nine tailed fox. Title the fox of fairy tail. Naruto and fairy tail 1


	20. Chapter 18

Warning 1 chapter left pole is closed it is Naruto x bleach

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ref called Lee and gaara down but no one responded after their name was called the second time still nothing but on the there call he got a response from a half naked gaara yelling he gave up.

'Well I guess Lee wins,' the ref announced

Before the ref could call down the next match (kankuro vs sasuke) the crowd was knocked out by a genjutsu. In a matter of seconds the invasion of the leaf was in full swing minato was fighting orochimaru the sand and the sound ground forces were in battle with the leaf.

But one thing took more precedence was Naruto on top of the Hokage monument.

'Releasing control art restriction systems level one three two one,' he finished as he exploded into a mass of gore and body parts.

As the mass of pure destruction rolled through the village killing all it came across only leaving those from the leaf but their was a difference they were all in a genjutsu. Once the mass had completely consumed the village it went to where orochimaru and minato were fighting and stopped their fight by killing the last four of the sound nin.

'Oh don't mind me just want to watch her kill you two,' Naruto said pointing at kushina who appeared out of where.

Kushna charged at orochimaru with a Katana orochimaru blocked with his blade a three pronged kunai went past him only for Minato to appear behind orochimaru with a rasengan sending him flying to the edge of the building kushna then went to stab minato in the stomach leaving him to die.

'Ok now minato this is for all the hate and pain you caused my chi… god dammit,' kushina exclaimed after minato used his flying raijin to escape.

'It's you on fault you should never monologue,' he said crushing orochimaru's head under his boot.

'So what now we track Minato down,' kushina asked?

'Nah not yet he's no big deal anyways there's nothing left to do just clean up,' Naruto answered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next epilogue


	21. Epilogue

It had been two weeks since the invasion and the repairs were wrapping up. Currently Naruto and the rest of his were in front of the new village council and the new Hokage Kushina Uzumaki.

'OK first order of business Gaara we believe you and your siblings wish to join the village but you wish to become a civilian is that correct,' Tsunade asked from her seat as one of the new village elders.

'Yes ma'am my siblings wish to continue being ninja whale I wish to leave the killing behind,' Gaara answers.

'Ok so that was simpul temari will be promoted to chunin and Kankuro will remain a genin and gaara you will be enrolled into the civilian school starting in a month to give you time to adjust,' Kushna declared.

'Now onto the next order of business the rest of the genin promotions,' Jiraiya said in his seat as the second new village elder.

' Because of the interruption during the final test only two of you have been promoted , excluding temari,' Kushina explained.

'Well who got promoted,' Sakura asked impatiently.

'Naruto has skipped chunin straight to jonin do to the power he showed during the invasion,' Kushina explained only getting a grin from Naruto as a response.

'Hinata you're been promoted to chunin congratulations,' Tsunade declared.

'All of you are now dismissed,' Jiraiya said to the group

'On to the next and last order of business tracking down the X Hokage Minato Namikaze,' Tsunade announced to the council.

'I have already decided a group known as Hellsing lead by Naruto will go after him once we get a lead,' Kushna declared as some ANBU handed out a document with helsing's information.

'This seems to be in order I second this plan,' came the voice of Shikaku Nara agreed followed by most of the council.

'So everything is settled meeting adjourned,' Kushna declared

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done the sequel hasn't been named but will be about Minato joining the akatsuki and Team Hellsing tracking him down.

I had a lot of fun writing this thank you all for reading and I hope u all come back to read my other stories.

And one last thanks to all of you who have insulted me I thank you the most because you are the only reason I finished this story and have gotten even slightly better as a writer so thank you


End file.
